Bella Broke Dawn
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: My First Fanfic! Its about Bella and Edward getting through all of Bella's wants and needs and Edward trying not to kill her in the process :
1. Nightmare

**_Ome! I was gunna make another IM thingy but i wanted to try this kind of story and see which was better/easier...this one was funner and a little easier._**

**_This doesn't take place in a specific time period or book...She isn't a vampire yet, but she IS married to Edward already, so..there is no renesmee-yet-I wanted to mix things up. Bella and Edward are living in their cottage that Esme built them and just got back from Isle Esme about a little less than a month ago, and Bella is waiting to be a vampire, and of course, as Edward said, he was willing to change her himself but she wanted to wait because she wanted...well...Edward? yes that'll work...that's what she says in breaking dawn i think so that'll work just fine. Bells and Rose are still enemies and Jake is still annoying and lovable :D OK...enjoy!  
Oh, and this is for my very annoying, very awesome, sexy, wolf boy, Jacob BLACK!_**

**Bella POV**

"You can't be serious, Alice! We have to go save Edward!" I screamed, terror mixed with tears as my voice broke throughout the sentence.

"Bella we can't! I have to find Jasper! Please Bella, I told you what I saw, do you want that to happen?!"

I didn't want any of this to happen. It was a beautiful dream, me and Alice hanging out together, trying to find anything good enough for Edward to see. We were walking, arm in arm, when Alice had the vision that smashed every hope and dream that I had ever had. I woke up with a broken yelp, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Bella, Bella?! Are you OK, was it a bad dream? Its over, its over, I'm here."  
I knew who it was, but I couldn't grasp the concept. I began crying into his pale blue sweater- the same color he said he loved me in- and kissed his shoulder as I began to realize that it was over. The worst nightmare, the most real, frightening thing I had seen.  
"Calm down Bella, its alright." He cooed, over and over, as he began to hum my lullaby.

I tried to talk, but all I could get out was, "Oh, Edward" My Voice broke on his name, "I thought for sure you were gone, I didn't want it to be true but it..it..it seemed so real."

"Can you tell me what it was about?" he asked, I knew seeing me like this killed him inside, so, as upset as I was, I pulled myself together as much as I could.

"I..I don't know..It was just so..real!" I exclaimed. I couldn't bear to keep him anxious and full of fear for me, so I tried to take the attention off of me- if that was even possible with Edward-and lie back down. He had his hands on either side of my face the whole time, but i only just noticed them.  
"I don't think I will get it right." I think that's a good excuse.  
"It's just, i was with Alice, and she saw you and Jasper being attacked by a bunch of vampires in two different places. I wanted to save you, and she wanted to save Jasper."  
I had to keep it from him, I had to edit out the part that i was a vampire as well, but I found myself without any senses. I was glad I was a mental mute for him, as always.

"Oh Bella, its alright, it was a dream." He kissed my hair. I knew it was all over, so I looked up, wrapped my arms around his waist, and snuggled into the shape of his cool, marble body. He realized that I was still tired at the same time as me, so he lied us down on our bed and resumed humming. It was only a matter of a time before I fell into a deep sleep, at least this time I knew the dream wouldnt come back, because every time he hums that lullaby I can't help but dream happy dreams.

I had to get one thing in before I fell asleep. "Mmm, Edward?" I could hardly hear myself I was so tired.

"Yes, Bella?" His voice was like velvet, still humming, it didn't help the whole, stay awake thing.

"I love you." There, I got it out -hardly- now all i needed to do was hear his voice one last time.

"As I love you." he quoted himself. "Now, sleep my bella, dream, I will sing all night if it keeps the bad dreams away." I was surprised I could hear him. I was already asleep.

**_I know, short huh? oh well, i couldnt figure out what else to do...it was my first story..review it! also, i need ideas!_**


	2. Party!

**Bella's POV**

As I slept, I felt something cool and soft brush against my lips, across my cheek, and down my neck, it gave me the shivers.

"Good morning," He chuckled, his voice made me realize how lucky I was again. He was _mine. _I had thought this who knows how many times but it still seemed like a dream. I just didnt trust that dream enough for it to become reality.

"Morning," I smiled. "I keep forgeting how lucky I am."

"Huh?" he sounded confused and curious, I guess it was my sentence, i wasnt fully awake when I had spoken.

"Every time I wake up and you are here, I feel like my dreams are reality, it just feels so weird for them to be_ actually_ coming true."

"Ahh," he was still whispering, maybe he thought i was still tired, i was quite the opposite.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I got dressed, I hoped we could do something fun.

"Well, I was going to go hunting with Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rose today," Uh oh, that meant...oh no.

"Are you leaving me with _Emmett_ again?!" I was scared for my life last time he did that, you'd think he would have lost trust in Emmett as he tried to make me eat a _deer_because he didnt feel like going out to eat.

"I won't be gone for too long, and, actually..." he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "He had a good idea."

"Emmett and good idea never go well together, Edward. You should know that." he finally laughed as I had planned. "And I wanted to spend the day with you," right after I said this though, i noticed the dark purple bruise-like shadows under his eyes, "but I suppose you _do_ have to go hunting."

I wrapped my arms around him in sorf of a goodbye embrace, I was getting all too good at those. He laid his cheek on my head as he spoke, "And I suppose _you_ have some friends who are waiting to see you," he chuckled, I was confused.

"Wait, what?" I looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth have been pestering me all night, Quil wants you to come down to La Push for a birthday party."

"Who's?" I was even more confused than before..they didnt age either, although, Quil and Jake _were_ always the most _mature,_ werewolves ever right? Wrong. I smiled at my thoughts.

"What's funny?" he smiled at me as he lifted my chin with his cool, marble hard finger, "its killing me not to know."

"Nothing, so...whos birthday is it?"

"Well....It's _your_birthday party Bella," he had a weird look on his face, a little smug, and a little bit of..I wasnt sure, "Its September 15th, your birthday was two days ago." Oh no, I was 19, _crap!_

"Are you serious?" I looked up at my 17 year old husband's face, he was beaming.

"Yes," No no no no no no no!

NO!

"Wait, why didnt you tell me it was my birthday," I paused for dramatic effect, "on...my...," pause, "birthday?"

No Answer.

"Edward?"

He pursed his lips, serious now, "To tell you the truth, I _had_ no idea of the date until the wolves informed me of the party." Wow.

_!!!!_

Now he wasn't playing fair, he was smiling my favorite crooked smile and I couldn't help but, well, be...dazzled.

"Stop it!" he was totally taken by suprise at my sudden exclamation.

"What did I do?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you know what you are doing, you are dazzling me," I said, smiling the whole time. Not just a smile, but a smile that took up my whole face, it was his favorite kind of smile.

"I can't help it, and by the way you were too," Really? I was? Cool.

"Anyways," He said dragging out the word to make it seem important, "Do you want to go? They are willing to kill the treaty for tonight because Emmett just went hunting with Rose and he is up for a party."

"I..guess..." Wait, say no. You hate parties. Say no you stupid girl! "As long as we can do...something...later," There, that should work, he's all I wanted for my birthday. Oooh, I guess, what is the saying? Practice makes perfect? Yes, we proved that on Isle Esme with some help from the pillows and her old headboard, and Edward's favorite piece of lingerie. Wow. Now I was _really_ glad he couldnt hear my thoughts.

"Good, then I will call them and give them the good news."

**Hope you liked it! Review it!**


	3. Authors Note! Curse you google!

**Well dang, I had a whole half of a story written and then i was trying to click on a tab so i could get some quotes from the book and i accidentally clicked a google button and it went to google, deleting everything i had written...im mad! i had like, a really cool story! I hate it cuz now i have to think up a whole new thing cuz if you are a writer you should know that once you write it down it totally leaves your memory until youve re read it and all that.**

**!!!!**

**Ya....so i was going to be an awesome fanfic person and add a new chapter every day but apparently fanfic doesnt like that idea too much :(**

**Ok well I just wanted to write and say how mad i am at google**

**CURSE YOU GOOGLE! MAY YOU LOOSE A FEW HUNDRED OF YOUR GAZILLION GOOGLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All right that is all.**


	4. Emotion Party

**Ok, so I was going to try to write a story on paper and then get my friends to edit it but eh, i don't really feel like it...OK so today's question is awesome!**

_What is your favorite quote from each of the books, including Midnight Sun? (only give M.S one if you've read it! Don't take one from Twilight! I will know if you do!)_

**My fave quote from Midnight sun is Jessica thinking "Edward freaking Cullen" lol. My fave Twilight quote is the "For almost 90 years" quote. My fave quote in New Moon is when Edward compares Bella to a meteor crossing the sky. My fav Eclipse quote is "i was just wondering why you stabbed him, not that i object." lol! And I love every word out of Emmett's mouth and all the blond jokes in Breaking Dawn. OK I'm done now....so READ!!!! MUAHAHAHA  
HA **

**BPOV**

I am so not happy that I agreed to do this. I hated parties. Worst of all, i hated parties that included Emmett. Once I was ready and I said my goodbyes to Edward I was forced into Emmett's monster Jeep and strapped in. He was way to excited. I was a little suspicious.

"Emmett, why are you so excited? I thought vampires were supposed to hate the wolves?"

"Of course we do! I just can't wait to crash the party! It will be so much fun and you just _have_ to help."

He said it like I didn't have a choice. I really didn't want to ruin the party, knowing all of them, they probably spent forever trying to make it perfect for me, especially Jake.

_Tell him not to crash the party! _I thought at myself, I couldn't get myself to say it though, I knew Emmett would do it anyway.

"Emmett, _please_ try not to be mean to them, they are just trying to be nice." Wow, I was proud of myself, I actually did it.

"Aww come on Bells, just one prank or _something_?!" I think he knew if he didn't listen I would call Edward, and he knew me calling Edward never went well. Last time he made me do something against my will Emmett ended up with one arm and a heck of a lot of curses flown at him.

"No Emmett, if you do I will call-"

"No no no no no! I've grown quite fond of my arm thanks, I would like to keep it attached to my body today." Ha. I always win. It has actually come in handy alot lately.

"Actually, I think Jasper is going to be coming later. Alice is making him come, she told me not to tell you but Edward is a bit on the..um...crazy side? Yep that'll work." He was really starting to loose it. Wait, oops, he lost it long ago, so scratch that. I smiled at my joke as he finished. "Ya, so Edward drives them all nuts when we go hunting because he's afraidyou'll find some way of dieing and all that. He especially drives Jasper crazy because his emotions go back and forth between relief, shock, fear, anger, and a bunch of others. So Alice is making him come home early because he is absolutly miserable up there." Hmm, this'll be interesting. Emmett, Jasper, and a bunch of immature wolves, nice.

"Great." I muttered. I wasn't happy about any of this and he knew it. I was actually kind of tired, so I tried to push away all the bumpiness of the car ride and go to sleep, even if it was for only a few minutes. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

* * *

"Bella! Wake up sleeping beauty we're here! Come on girl, don't make me pick you up." He knew I hated being carried by any of them- not including Edward, and sometimes Alice (only because she would ask)- so I immediatly started feeling for his face, my eyes still closed, and started to squeeze his nose.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked, laughing hysterically.

"Trying to find the freaking mute button!" He laughed even harder at my joke. After about a half a second, I noticed that he wasn't the only one laughing, I heard another, familiar, husky laugh. Jacob.

I opened my eyes and searched for the person who has been through it all with me. "Hey Jake!" I said, stumbling out of the car after Emmett untangled me from the harness. He caught me in a hug right before I hit the ground. Ow. It hurt, but I hadn't seen him in almost two months, I missed him.

"So I heard some fools are risking their lives by throwing me a birthday party." I said smiling an evil smile as we walked to his front door.

"Hmm, I heard about that, I wonder who those crazy people are." he chuckled, opening the door to his house with a big sign that said "Happy Birthday Bells!" on it. Emmett chuckled when he saw that it had a bunch of paw prints painted on it.

"So what are we-"

I was cut off right after he opened the door as everyone else in the house screamed "Happy Birthday Bella!!!!!" I almost started to cry when I saw that every one of the Quilute boys-not including the fact that Emily, Leah, and Claire were there too- were fully decked out in birthday decorations like hats, and streamers, and beads, standing in front on the door, ready to tackle me with a hug. Seth was the first to hug me and say happy birthday, then Quil, Embry, and even Sam gave me a big hug and said happy birthday.

I also was tackled by the adorable little Claire as Sam was done hugging me. She ran up to me as I bent down yelling "Happy Birday Happy Birday!" as loud as she could. Claire had been my little friend sinse me and Jake helped Quil babysit her a little while ago. "Hewe Bewa, I got you a birday pwesent!" She said as she handed me a messily wrapped pink box with a bow on the top.

"Thank you Claire!" I said, a tear finally managing to escape from my eye as I gave her another hug.

"Ok, ok, enough hugs, now lets get this party started!" Emmett said, a mischeivous sparkle in his eye. I was starting to get suspicious when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Uh oh, I smell_ another_ one." Leah said, as she came over to stand by Seth's side. Everybody knew what she meant.

"Jasper, my brother!" shouted Emmett, holding up his hand to give his brother a high five.

"Oh great, why are there two now? Do you have any idea how long it's gunna take to get the smell out now? I really did NOT want to do this." I could hear Leah whispering to Sam. I knew how hard it was to be around the Cullens but she should know that if it was loud enough for me to hear, they definately could hear her. Then again, maybe she wanted them to hear. I could never be sure with Leah, she can be nice sometimes but I have noticed that when she is with Sam she is especially edgy, maybe the fact that Sam and Emily were sitting-hand in hand- next to her on the couch was a reason she was being so rude.

"Ok, so Jasper, I wanted to ask you something. Come with me real quick. Jacob? You think you can keep her from dieing for a few minutes?" Emmett asked, a huge grin spread across his face the whole time he spoke.

"I think I can handle it." he said, confused with Emmett's expression. He just wiggled his arm through mine and we walked to the kitchen where he had a huge cake waiting for me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I am so smart, I don't know what all of the others keep thinking about me, but I knew that I was smart. I had come up with this plan, and this plan was mucho amazing (A/N: my fav. saying!) and I knew Jasper would agree.

Once we got far away from the house that I knew the others couldnt hear us I started to explain my master plan to Jasper. "Ok, so I have a perfect idea of what you can do to help me crash the party." I knew he wanted to help, so I didn't hold back the huge smile that was radiating from inside me, he copied my smile, obviously feeling my genious-ness. "All you have to do is supply your vampire..impathy...emo powers! Get it?"

"Ya. I think I do actually."

* * *

**JPOV**

Ok, so this was totally something Emmett would only be able to come up with. He seemed so excited about his plan. Of course it included me, I knew it did, it always did. All I had to do was walk into the room and start sending love waves to everyone in the room. Emmett was going to get Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jake and Bella, and Embry and Leah in Groups, and I was to make them in a flirty mood, then once they were all together, I would throw off some anger waves, and some jelousy waves to "make the party start" as Emmett said.

"Are you ready?" he asked as we started to run back. I nodded and we walked inside. I started to send some sugar-high waves first, just to make it even better. Bella started to bounce up and down like Alice when she finds a new outfit. It was kinda funny. Then Jacob started to shout, and that is what made me and Emmett start roaring into laughter.

* * *

**BPOV**

OH EM GEE! I don't know why but I'm like...really really hyper! Wow! Like, WOW! Um, eep! uhhh...

"Hey Bells! You want some cake? 'Cause I want some cake! Do you want some cake? 'Cause I do! I mean like,uhhh.... Seth! Do you want some frosting!?!?!?!?!" I think Jake has finally lost his mind, but really truely..I did want some cake...mmm..cake. What would Edward do if he was here?....mmm...Edward...Okay Bella, FOCUS....Focus! I can't focus!

"SKADOOSH!" I shouted, not really a point to it but still, I was feeling really random right then...hmm...whats with the random emotions?

"Skadoosh? What is that Bella?!?! Wait! Jacob is CONFUZZLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG Bella is TOO!" Wait, are we talking in third person? Cool. "Why are Bella and Jacob speaking in third person? Its so hard to stop talking like this! AHH!"

"Jacob doesn't know!!" Right after he spoke a feeling that I never wanted to come suddenly shot at me....

"Jake, did I ever tell you how amazing you are?!?!" I asked before I jumped on him giving him a big bear hug, wrapping my leg around him like a little kid. What was I doing?

"Bewwa, I Luuuuuuubs you!" He said, almost sounding like Claire, even using her version of my name.

"Oh my God Jacob Black let go! Why are you hugging me? I'm married you idiot!" Now I was angry, huh.

"I didn't do it! you freaking attacked me!"

"Then why when I tried to let go you wouldnt!?" Just as I spoke, I realized that every other pair was bickering too, even Claire was smacking Quil yelling at him calling him a "dummy head". I looked at Jasper then, he was smiling but his face was totally concentrating as I started to feel lonely.

"Jasper Witlock!" I screamed, I knew this was his and Emmett's plan. I whipped out my phone and began to dial. Emmett ran over and swiped the phone from my hand right before I pushed send. Somewhere, deep down I wasnt surprised that he pulled this prank but as I began to imagine a plan away from here so that Alice can see me-we had a plan, whenever she saw me going to mine and Edward's meadow to hide, that mean't I needed help-I imagined running away, far away into the meadow so that Alice could tell Edward to come save me. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before they came through the door looking for me.

"Jazz, Em, you have about 5 minutes before Edward comes and rips your heads off."

"How do you know?" they both asked, perfectly synchronized.

"Alice," I said, pointing to my temple as Alice always do when I question her.

"She can't see you here..," Jasper said now, he knew her power well, but at least he didnt know our plan.

"Oh, we have our ways," I stated, slipping into a plural.

"Crap," Emmett said as he looked towards the east.

"I told you s-"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"JASPER WITLOCK HALE!!!" Alice screamed right after Rose was done. They were screwed, they knew what happens when they mess with me. Ha ha!

"Bella! We're coming!" I heard Edward, just 5 seconds later Emmett and Jasper were up against the wall- cowering like little kids under Rose and Alice as they walked up, hands on their hips, furious looks on their faces- and I was in Edward's arms. I'd missed him, even if I was only away for a day, it still felt like forever.

"I missed you," I said, sniffing his perfectly scented shirt, I couldn't believe how good he smelled.

"As did I, my Bella," He said as he kissed my hair, inhaling my scent too. I knew my scent burned in his throat, but he says that it's managable now.

**Ok, so this one is really kinda long, not really but it's the longest. Don't you love how I switched the POVs? lol! This one turned out the best, i think.**

**Ok, I am going to start forcing the Cullens to give hugs for each reviewer...if you review this one, you get a hug from Edward in my next fanfic!**


End file.
